A Collection of Pokémon Pairings
by Wiccam
Summary: A soon-to-be decent collection of PWP Pokemon pairings, with limited amount of requests! Click for details. Note: Contains mature content; lemons.
1. Mewtwo x Mew (MxF)

**Forewarning: The content of these chapters are not suitable for anyone under the age of 16. If you are under the age of 16, you should probably close this window/tab. Thanks.**

Hey, everyone! Due to the intense lack of a Pokemon lemon collection [that I actually like], I decided to take it upon myself to start my own, and share these various pairings with you. Please note that I do not claim to be an excellent writer, nor am I against improvement, so all of these stories may be complete bunk, but let's just hope that isn't that case! :D

This collection will contain pairings between Pokemon, and between Pokemon and humans. These sorts of things don't really bother me, but I'm letting you know before you scroll down that **if you don't like these kinds of stories, I am in no way, shape or form forcing you to read them. I will not tolerate any flaming.** Awesome! Now that's we've got that out of the way, I'd like to leave off by saying that this is not meant to be an endless collection of requests, but feel free to post what you have in mind, and I may get around to it. No OCs, no rape (reluctance is a'ight), no baby/young Pokemon (Oddish, Igglybuff, Cleffa, etc.), and not impossible size pairings (AshxLugia... enough said). If your request does not have any of the aforementioned things and it's something interesting, don't be surprised if your request is written! Not guaranteeing that anyone's request will be written, but ideas are always nice!

Anyway, just a sample of the kinds of works I do, which is lazily edited, so don't sue me. Enjoy. ;D

* * *

Mew glanced around at the forest growth that surrounded her on the ground, breathing heavily as she tried to cool down from the extended amount of flying she had done all day. Without much of a choice in the matter, she had landed in a dense forest, her weary body begging for a rest. Mew cursed her lack of stamina that always seemed to dwindle around this special time of the year. She had only been flying for two days, and already she felt fatigue consuming her.

And at just the perfect time, she thought, scowling. She looked up at the sky, searching for the looming and eerie presence of her one and only mate – him. Being made of the same DNA, they were scientifically made for each other. Well, he was made for her. Mew, being able to shift to take on any form she pleased, was free to mate with literally any Pokémon she desired if she was desperate enough for release. He, however, was different. He was only compatible with her, and instinctively sought her out during the mating season. Mew couldn't stand it. He was ruthless – controlling, cruel, and brutal. She hated the power he held over her, using his powers to bind her in place as he had his way with her for a quick release of the tension that builds from not mating. Mew, however, was never satisfied or separated from the constant burn, and usually ended up pleasuring herself with whatever was available.

Just thinking about her burning need to mate broke Mew's will.

Mew floated feebly over to a tree, lowering herself until she was on the ground, her back leaning against the wide trunk. This way, she got a full view of her throbbing and aching slit, and eagerly snaked her tail over to her opening. She vaguely realized how bad this might look to him, but didn't care or have enough self-restraint to stop. With only a slight pause, she plunged half of her oar-shaped tail into herself, sighing as a flush of pleasure crept into her. The quick burst of relief she got made her mew her name quietly, and she evenly started her ministrations. She began a rhythm of pumping her tail in and out, relaxing instantly as the burn in her pussy started to subside and get replaced by intense pleasure. She moaned loudly with nearly every push of her tail, arching her back as the ground quickly became damp with her juices. The moans soon turned into screams, and she used one hand to pinch and rub her clit frantically, twisting it occasionally - she couldn't tell pain from pleasure at this point. Her tail moved at lightning speed in and out of her, the bliss of satisfying her need nearly unbearable to Mew as she yelled unintelligible sounds and mangled words into the humid air. Her fur became damp by the quick movements of her whole body, and a shiny film covered her from head to toe. With one last pump of her tail, her walls clamped down on herself. She let out one last ear-piercing shriek of her name as she came all over the forest floor, shuddering and writhing as a steady flow of juices poured out of her.

For once, she felt somewhat satisfied during the mating season, but realized that there was still a dull urge to hump anything that moved. She figured that she could live with that for a bit, since the real burning pain had dimmed enough for her to rest comfortably. Just as she was about to drift off into a peaceful sleep, she froze. A shadow loomed over her, replacing the dappled sunlight that had previous rested on her fur with darkness. She fearfully noted that all the usual bright chitter-chatter of forest life had ceased completely, and only the deep, slow panting of the creature behind her could be heard. Breathing erratically, Mew turned around slowly, and realized that her nightmare had come true - Mewtwo had found her. Before she saw anything else, her eyes instantly locked onto the huge, throbbing erection that the Psychic Pokémon before her sported. Even seeing the 10-inch long monster for a moment was enough to make her shudder with fright.

"Mew." Her eyes snapped up to look at Mewtwo's face, which was as stony as always. Mewtwo's hands clenched an unclenched with… restraint? "It is time." Mew wondered why Mewtwo was so plainly announcing what he came for.

Mew sighed, and looked away from him, expecting their annual routine. "Well," she whispered meekly. "Get it over with." She knew a fight would probably be futile, and would just end up with her coming out worse for wear – as always. She closed her eyes and waited for the constricting binding sensation of Mewtwo's psychic powers to consume her. When seconds passed by, and she felt nothing – not a lick – of his psychic power, she opened one eye tentatively, wondering what was up. She was surprised to see that Mewtwo's expression had… softened in a way. He didn't hold the rigid stance of domination. Just… contemplation, wich wasn't something she had ever recognized on his face before.

"Why do you never enjoy my advances?" Mew was nonetheless shocked that she wasn't being forcibly screwed right now. The shock was rapidly replaced with sheer anger, despite being afraid of him.

"Why? Why, Mewtwo? You're just a fucking savage!" Mew hardly ever used foul language, and was actually known for her polite manner of speaking. "Year after year after year, you seek me out, and just ruthlessly have your way with me. You bind me without hesitation under your powers, and I always end up bleeding or broken or both by the end of it. I hate being your mate." She spat the last word at him, as if it were laced with poison. Judging by his still-neutral expression, she doubted he even heard or cared about what she had just said. Typical, she thought. Who was she to think he would give a damn about what she felt? Just as she was about to try to get away for the umpteenth time, turning, she heard two hardly audible small words whisper in the back of her mind: I'm sorry. Mew wheeled back around to find Mewtwo's head bent slightly, kneeling on one knee. She absentmindedly wondered how uncomfortable he was, considering he still had a huge hard-on. "What did you say?" She couldn't believe it. Mewtwo - the Mewtwo - was apologizing to her? It was almost too good to be true.

"I'm sorry, Mew." He looked up at her, and a foreign emotion played on his face: remorse. "You are my mate, Mew. I am yours." The truth of his words brought the desire to mate up again, but she wouldn't give in.

"A mate doesn't force the other to mate with them. You never give me enough time to be comfortable with… mating with you. It's painful, and awful."

Mewtwo said nothing for a few seconds, mirroring her neutral expression. Finally, he sighed, and said, "I know. You may think that I never cared, Mew, but… I always did. Seeing the pained expression on your face the first time…" He made a noise that seemed to stifle a sob, and Mew couldn't help but sympathize at seeing the pained expression Mewtwo wore himself. Did this creature have a heart? "I tried to ignore it; just easily take you every time, keeping the relationship - if that- as a strict mating basis. But I couldn't stand to see you hurt, so I shut myself up in secluded areas, until the desire drags me out. Please, Mew. What do I have to do to make it up to you?" This new, unrealistic Mewtwo stunned Mew more than anything else.

"Well… just… stop forcing me to mate with you! If I don't want to, I don't want to!" She crossed her arms, wearing a mask of indifference to Mewtwo's plea. As soon as she did that and resolved to ignore him, Mewtwo got down on both of his knees and crawled along the ground to Mew. "Please, Mew. I'm begging. I can't mate with anyone else… and I honestly don't want to hurt you anymore." Since Mewtwo was on the ground, he easily came face-to-face with Mews still-puffy slit. Mewtwo eyed her opening, and decided how he could soften Mew up to the idea of mating with him.

Using his head, he nudged Mew's stomach, making her back up a bit. "Hey! What are you doing?" Mew feebly tried to push him away with her psychic as his tongue darted how to give Mew a slow, long lick on her entrance. Mewtwo resisted the force of her defenses, giving her another lick. She involuntarily moaned, falling on her ass and scooting back into a tree. "Stop it Mewtwo…" she tried to say, but was instantly quieted as Mewtwo gave her another lick, gently resting his hands on her hips. His instincts had taken over, and he took lick after lick of her glorious pussy. It was sweet, he noticed, and instantly craved more of the juices that started flowing out of her.

Mew took ragged breaths, reveling at the sight of Mewtwo eating her out - a very heavenly sight, indeed. His tongue was slightly rough, adding to the pleasure she was receiving from his ministrations. She mewled without restraint, encouraging Mewtwo to dip his tongue into her, which released a new wave of juices. He lapped it up like a dog, her sweet honey driving him mad with just as much lust Mew was feeling. His pressed his head in further, nearly burying his face in her pussy. His tongue snaked right back inside of her, and he used it to fuck her. Though Mewtwo didn't expect it, Mew's small paws went to the top of his head, pressing him deeper into her. Mewtwo couldn't help but feel a little smug at the fact that Mew was moaning and mewling because of him - the "fucking savage" - for once. He had never heard sweeter music to his ears as his mate finally accepted him.

Mewtwo could tell by the increased rhythm of her breathing and heartbeat and the way she clutched his head that she was getting close. Mewtwo ramped up the tempo, occasionally dragging his teeth over her super-sensitive clit to nip it lightly, which always resulted in Mew frantically attempting to hump his face as she grew clsoer to the edge. With one last dip of Mewtwo's tongue, she tightened around his face, moaning loudly as a fresh wave of her juices washed over his tongue and front. He sucked and slurped them all up greedily, removing himself from her slit when he was done. They both panted from the heat of the moment. Mewtwo tentatively glanced at Mew, gauging her reaction to his unannounced advances.

Mew was still, thinking. With a sigh, she knew what she would do. Without a word, she went to her paws and knees, revealing herself completely to Mewtwo. "Take me... Mewtwo." Mewtwo was shocked to say the least. After all the pain and destruction he had caused her... she was willing to trust him? He slowly made his way over to her, kneeling and resting a hand lightly on her back. "Are you… sure?" After a moment's hesitation, Mew nodded with certainty, wiggling her hips for emphasis. Mewtwo nodded, grabbing her hips firmly, but gently, too. He brought his dick to her entrance, and without too much of a pause, slowly slid it in.

She had expected the "monster" to feel, well, monstrous, as usual. Mew noticed that this actually - for once - felt… good, and mewed to encourage Mewtwo, though it wasn't all for show. She pressed herself into him, and Mewtwo took that as initiation. He slowly pumped in and out of her, grunting softly as he moved around to adjust – she was so tight! If it wasn't for her plentiful juices, he doubted he would have been able to get inside of her without pain in the first place. Before, he was doing it just to get off, but this… this was making love. He moved in and out of his mate with ease after he grew accustomed to Mew, her juices lubrication enough. They both seemed to moan and groan simultaneously as they made love.

Mew couldn't believe how absolutely consumed with bliss she was. It felt amazing! She found that if she clinched down on Mewtwo's dick, that he went crazy, and all the pleasure increased in her already-tight pussy. She found herself moaning and screaming his and her name as the thrusts became harder and faster. Her sounds became mangled and difficult to comprehend the longer they went on.

Mewtwo loved the feeling of being surrounded my Mew's hot cavern, the tightness gripping him harder occasionally. She fit just like a glove as he pumped surely in and out. Just as Mew was calling his name, he shouted hers, too. Within just minutes, they were going so fast that the dull thumps of their sweaty bodies meeting could be heard loud and clear in the forest. The pleasure that they both felt heightened just to the point of going over the edge, as they both met each other one last time, Mewtwo shouted and came, shooting a steady jet of come in Mew. Mew clamped down firmly onto Mewtwo, milking him thoroughly of all the he had, making sure to receive every last drop of it. Mew shuddered, releasing her juices, too, and they collapsed in a large puddle on the forest floor.

The pair remained connected for a couple of minutes, enjoying the warm feeling of their body sticking to together, both slick with sweat. After a while, Mewtwo finally slid out of Mew, still panting. "I… I love you." He breathed, wrapping his mate tenderly in his arms, and gauging her reaction. Mew hesitated at first, and finally snuggled back into his embrace, whispering, "I love you, too. I am yours, Mewtwo."

The response that came from Mewtwo seemed almost instinctual. "And I am yours."

They lay down together in the dappled sunlight that faded as the sun started to set. Mewtwo and Me both fell into a gentle slumber, comforted in the safety of their lover's arms.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. I'll write more eventually, but I might be tempted to upload the next chapter if there are more reviews... :3

**And for those of you that don't know or suspect something, I did upload this a while ago, but removed it. Then, I did an overhaul, because I have more time on my hands. So, don't be alarmed**


	2. Servine x Gothita (MxF)

Okay, I _know_ that this is a really strange pairing, and I didn't really want to write it much either, but it was something that someone requested when I had this story up a while ago before taking a hiatus, so there's no need to bash this. :P

Well, I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

"Vine." Servine tugged impatiently at his trainer's jacket, trying to command the naïve boy's attention. His trainer, Dave, was always hooked on watching the motion picture box while sitting on the couch, and Servine realized how impossible it ordinarily would have been to break the boy's focus on the television. Fortunately, Servine wouldn't give up that easily this time. Shuffling over in front of the couch, Dave didn't even notice him or bat and eye. "Servine! Serv!" As expected, Dave, merely grunted in small acknowledgement, and resumed completely focusing on the football players. Servine sighed, hating that it had to come to this. Scooting all the way back into the television stand, he put distance between him and his trainer. He then charged forward, building a small burst of momentum, and leaped, crashing head first into his train.

"Ah!" The force of Servine's tackle was so strong that the couch when flying backwards with Dave along with it. His trainer did a sloppy summersault on the ground, and lay there for a few moments, still reeling from the deliberate attack from his own Pokémon. When Dave felt he could sit up without falling right back down, he lurched upwards, holding his head tenderly. He shifted his body, making sure that nothing had been broken from being charged. When he felt satisfied at the lack of immediate pain, he turned to Servine, who had appeared at his side moments after his fall. Dave's eyes narrowed in mild anger. "Servine! What the heck was that all about? I was watching the game!"

Servine didn't look the least apologetic, and replied cheerily, "Serv. Vine, serv." He used his leaf appendages to motion to the door, requesting permission to leave. He knew that if he didn't at least tell Dave that he was going out for… a stroll, he would have a Miltank.

When Dave realized that Servine wanted to leave, he sighed, and nodded reluctantly. "Uhg, fine. But it's dark so be careful, boy. I don't want to be cutting you out of some Mightyena's stomach or scraping you off of the road." Dave didn't get why Servine even wanted to go out at this time of night. Why couldn't he be a good little Pokémon and watch sports with him, instead of attacking him randomly? Dave shook his head, and waved his hand at the door, motioning to the little doggy flap Servine could use to get in and out when he needed to. "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm going to bed." Dave didn't wait for Servine to reply, and wearily stood up. "Goodnight. Don't stay out too late." And with that, he left Servine alone to make the tortuous way up the stairs to his bedroom.

Servine yelped in joy and scurried on all four feet to the doggy flap, bursting through it into the crisp night air. Servine stood up and took a deep breath through his nose, admiring how secretive everything looking in darkness, with shadows concealing even the most basic of things. Even in darkness, the Grass Snake Pokémon knew the streets like the back of his leaves. He resumed scurrying through the city, being sure to hide himself in the shadows so not to attract any unwanted attention. Though the dangers of nighttime in Striaton City were plentiful, his desire to reach his destination overcame any fear he may have had of what could be lurking, watching him.

Servine turned through street after street, using certain alleyways and nooks and crannies as shortcuts. After ten minutes of navigation, he was standing in the middle of an alley, the end of it leading to a clean street packed with expensive mansions and green lawns. This was commonly referred to as the "good" side of town, where crime was nearly unheard of. Ordinarily, Servine wouldn't be caught dead in these parts, being the sources of jokes and ridicule when he talking with his various street and Pokéball mates. They all had taken a vow never to go to those parts, yet here he was, crouched in an alley leading to the neighborhood. Despite all of this, he hesitated no more, and charged left into the street, scanning the various houses for the one he wanted entry into. Mansion after mansion blurred by Servine as he ran on all fours, the night air rushing over his body. He ran back and forth in the street, unable to discern which of the mansions he was looking for. Just as Servine was about to give up after his fourth run, something stirred on one of the balconies. It claimed his attention immediately.

It was coming from one of the bigger mansions, and he ran to the sidewalk in front of it. Servine waited uncertainly, wondering if what he saw was just a trick of his mind. His eyes locked onto the balcony, looking for the movement again. After a moment of staring, a head appeared over the top of the railing, a hand raised. Servine felt himself being lifted off of the ground, and nearly panicked. Realizing that this was just the routine, he relaxed, closing his eyes and praying for the trip in the air to be over. When he felt the familiar feeling of a solid metal surface beneath his feet, he opened his eyes.

Arceus.

Standing before him was one of the lithest creatures he's ever seen in his life – Gothorita. "Hello, Servine." Her voice had a rhythmic vibe to it, as if she was slightly singing each word. "I see you've come again."

Servine nodded, licking his lips at the sight of her. There were a few moments of pause, and they both flew into each other. Their bodied fitted perfectly together, and Gotherita's arms sneaked their way around Servine's back, pulling him closer. "I missed you," he whispered to her.

"As did I." Gothorita tilted her head, and placed a small kiss on Servine's snout. "Now that you're here… there was something I was waiting for. You and I both, actually." She led him inside, where they stepped into an attic. "I still think that this is a rather odd place to but a balcony." Without further ado, she pushed him against the nearest wall, smiling mischievously. "Let's begin."

Gothorita leaned down on her knees, wondering for the first time if Servine would best like her own ministrations and not her talented use of psychic powers to pleasure him. She had never actually used her hands before, or her mouth. She was face-to-face with Servine's erection that poked member out of its sheath. Even so, it was flaccid, and Gothorita grasped it firmly in her hands, using her powers to form the presence of fingers around Servine's dick. She pumped him once, which quickly brought the soldier to attention.

Servine pressed himself up against the wall, shocked that Gothorita had actually used her own hand to grab him, instead of her impressive powers. When she stroked him, he hissed, and his dick twitched in her hands. Gothorita sure knew how to torture him. She dragged the tips of her "fingers" down his shaft, looking up at him. "You're so… big, Servine." Gothorita had said the same thing plenty of times before, but the way she purred his name and started at his member with awe made the whole experience seem new. She clucked her tongue, continuing to stroke him. A small bit of precum leaked out in response, and Gothorita examined the familiar liquid warily. She had seen it before, but never had received the urge to… sample it. With no further hesitation, she leaned forward, her tongue darting out to lick the precum from his head. The taste was… salty. She wanted more of it. In one sweeping movement, she enveloped Servine's dick with her mouth.

Servine nearly came then and there, but restrained it. Where would the fun be in coming so soon? She had never… given him oral before. Her warm mouth surrounded him all around, and she bobbed her head up and down experimentally, stopping regularly to circle the head with her tongue. She slurped and sucked him, sometimes using her teeth to lightly graze his shaft, eliciting several moans from Servine. One of Servine's leaf-hands drifted to Gothorita's head, pushing her down all the way to his sheath, and back up again.

Gothorita was quite surprised by his strong, positive reaction to her actions, though she had to fight very hard to restrain her gag-reflex and accommodate all of him. Though she had pleasured him much more than once, she had never used her own mouth to stimulate him. She felt her own pussy getting wet, looking up at her partner's face, which was flushed in ecstasy. His eyes were closed, and he moaned with nearly every tiny movement. The floor beneath them soon held a small puddle of her juices.

"You're so good at this, Gothorita…" Servine breathed with difficulty, stroking her head in encouragement. Gothorita hummed around his dick, which stopped anything else Servine might have said. Gothorita's other unoccupied hand drifted to her now soaking entrance, cutting to the chase and plunging three of her psychic fingers inside of herself. She moaned, which brought another groan from Servine. The small puddle beneath her started to grow as the duo's pleasure rose. She made her fingers go rapidly, trying to get herself off in time for both of them to come at the same time.

The more her pleasure grew, the less she focused on the throbbing dick inside of her mouth. When Gothorita gradually started to slow, Servine took it upon himself to continue the act. He used both appendages to grab Gothorita's head, pumping her up and down on his shaft so she could focus on her own needy desires. Servine met her with every pull, feelings himself coming closer to the edge. Gothorita, after having time to focus on herself found juices nearly pouring out of her, coating the area around her.

However, after a minute of constricted sounds and nearly-satisfied moans, they both could feel it when they got close to the edge. Servine gripped Gothorita tighter, and Gothorita tightened her mouth around Servine's dick, pumping as fast as she possibly could inside of herself. Gothorita was just about ready to come, but held out, waiting for Servine to catch up, and catch up he did. Not a second after waiting, Servine stiffened, and shoved Gothorita down to the hilt of his dick, yelling Gothorita's name as he deposited his seed into his lover's waiting mouth, which eagerly swallowed every drop. She released Servine's slightly flaccid member, licking her lips in satisfaction. Gothorita smiled, appreciative for the pleasurable time.

She was about to suggest to Servine that they call it a night, but the mysterious glint she saw in his eyes suggested that they weren't finished just yet. "My turn." Servine guided a confused Gothorita over to the short couch in the middle of the attic, pushing her to sit on it. He lowered himself to eye level with her still-soaking entrance, licking his lips.

To say the least, this was new for Gothorita. Their routine visits usually consisted of Gothorita jacking Servine off, and him rutting on her. She had no idea what to expect.

After glancing up at Gothorita and giving her a slightly evil smile, he leaned forward and started to lick Gothorita's sweet folds with his long, forked tongue. Just like she had been enchanted with the taste, Servine found himself craving more of the sweet honey that was found. He boldly stuck his tongue right into her entrance, swirling it around in a twisting motion.

Gothorita had to admit that this felt… absolutely amazing. She involuntarily arched her back while moaning loudly, trying to force Servine's tongue deeper inside of her. Servine realized that his ministrations were getting very positive responses from his lover, and complied with her subconscious desires, tilting his head and extending more of his tongue inside of her, wiggling it inside of her. Bravely, he mixed it up, using his teeth to rub her clit, and drag his tongue lightly over it before sticking it back inside of her. The juices came out sparingly this time, but were enough to encourage him to try harder to get her off.

Well, it was working. Gothorita moaned and writhed against Servine's face, so he was confused when he felt her powers pushing his head away from her opening. Servine looked up, confused. "T-take me. Now." It wasn't a request, or a question. It was a command.

Servine complied, climbing up onto the couch to straddle her, his leaf-hands going to her thighs to grip them lightly. Without further instruction, he shoved his dick right into Gothorita's hot cavern, moaning as cool air gave way to moist heat. Gothorita mewled as her wish was granted, urging him to start. Servine was all too eager to, and began moving in and out of Gothorita's pussy with speed. They cried out simultaneously, vocalizing their pleasure from the act. Gothorita's hand trailed down to her clit, roughly rubbing it as Servine pounded into her.

"Arceus, Gothorita," he choked out. He didn't need to say anything else – his grunts and other sounds told the whole tale for him. The dull sounds of their bodies meeting again and again resounded through the attic, along with their blissful noises. No matter how deep Servine managed to get, it was never deep enough. Gothorita desperately wanted to come, and shouted her commands to go deeper and harder until her throat began to get raw from all of the screaming.

Their bodies merged together in one mass of flesh, covered in sheen of sweat. Servine rammed into Gothorita with all he had, panting as he came closer and closer to the edge, along with Gothorita. "Servine!" Gothorita growled, arching her back in an attempt to get Servine's member in her deeper. "I'm about to come!" Gothorita could tell that Servine was close too, his grip on her had become tight, and his breathing raggedy. His thrusts became sloppy as he drove harder to get both of them off. Finally, with one last thrust, Gothorita screamed, coming, her juices spilling out onto the couch and floor. Servine froze inside of her, shuddering as he filled Gothorita up with his seed. It spilled out of her, and mingled with her juices on the ground as it escaped.

For a few minutes, all they did was breath heavily as they cooled down. Finally, Servine pull out of Gothorita and snuggled next to her on the couch. "Amazing." Gothorita nodded meekly, exhausted, and moved towards Servine. Before she knew it, Servine's lulling minty scent had caused her eyes to fall, and all that could be heard in the attic was Gothorita and Servine's calm breathing.

When Servine was certain that Gothorita had gone to sleep, he gently removed himself from her grasp and stepped down from the couch. He shuffled over to the balcony, satisfied. He leaped off of the balcony, landing with a thump safely on the ground. With one last look, he took off into the night.

* * *

Eh. I may clean it up a bit, and make some transitions less instant. For now, there you go! :3

Reviews make me leap for joy! ;D


	3. Infernape x Lucario (MxM)

This was one I mass edited and now have the pleasure of sharing with you! Next one up will be of a human and a Pokemon, so keep an eye out! :)

* * *

"Yay! Thanks so-so-so much!" An eager boy jumped up and down with a new Pokéball cradled in his two small hands, shaking the poor Ditto that rested inside. "Lucario sure will like you. Yes, she will!" Brock started to feel a little sorry for the Pokémon that he had traded away to an imbecile of a master, but what he had gotten in return was definitely worth it, and shoved any negative thoughts out of his mind. Though Ditto was the ultimate Sex-Jelly, he was sure that he could get a new one in no time - he had his ways. Brock simply nodded in acknowledgement to the boy's enthusiastic response, and hurried away on his bike so that he could check out his own new Pokémon to begin his... project.

Brock whizzed past many houses, narrowly missing an old woman walking down a sidewalk with her Treecko, who promptly began to curse at Brock as he continued pedaling with all of his might towards the Daycare Center in Solaceon Town. "Sorry, lady!" The wind felt good running over his scalp, but he knew that breeding a new little Riolu would feel even better, and that drive helped him continue his pace to Solaceon Town.

Upon seeing the quaint little house in the hick of a town, he suddenly turned his bike and started sliding, the immediate change in friction bringing up a cloud of dust and throwing the renowned breeder off of his bike. Brock sailed through the air as he screamed, until his face suddenly had an intimate encounter with the ground. When he finally found the dignity to stand up and begin to talk to the daycare man, he was only that much closer to his goal, despite the minor setback. Brock had been a very active participant in leaving his Pokémon here, and it wasn't unusual for the Daycare Man to see him out of breath or doing silly things or having embarrassing moments.

Before Brock could stammer something about an extremely important project, the Daycare Man just waved in the direction of the house. "Just go, Brock. Just go. There really is no need to explain, from what I've seen." Brock nodded quickly, proceeding to make his way into the building.

"Ah, here again, sonny?" The Daycare Woman smiled warmly at him, and instinctively held out her hand to receive the Pokémon she expected Brock was going to hand to her. Brock looked down at one of the three Pokéballs on his belt, making sure that the two he was really interested in hadn't been injured by his fall. He unclasped the Master Ball, shaking his head at the old woman. Where that sniveling brat got such a rare Pokéball he didn't know, nor care.

"I have to see it first." The Daycare Woman frowned at Brock, and he immediately knew what she was going to say before she could even open to mouth to utter a word. "I know, I know… I should have checked before or at least after I traded… But he little nose-wipe of a kid wouldn't let me have a peek! He just said that it was a 'very special' Pokémon of its kind. How was I supposed to pass that up?" Brock examined the worn Master Ball that he held in his hand. "Besides, it's too late for regrets or contemplation. Go, Lucario!"

Brock threw his Pokéball into the air with gusto, and shook with anticipation as it froze in midair. A beam of red light emerged like a laser as the ball popped open just a crack. As the beam hit the ground, a shape took form from the earth up, materializing as seconds went by. By this short period of time Brock was sweating, biting his lips in anticipation, and doing the "pee-pee" dance. When the shape finally registered and solidified, Brock nearly fainted.

Oh, this was a Lucario alright, and a special one at that. This was a _shiny_ Lucario - the "special one of its kind" that the boy had been hinting at. The Pokémon Breeder squealed with delight, fumbling with a second Pokéball on his belt. When he called out the Pokemon contained inside, an Infernape appeared, whose bored and annoyed expression showed that he was less than pleased to be called out for the umpteenth time, especially related to something like breeding prospects.

Infernape glared at Brock, who was obviously too busy being star-struck over some Pokémon to catch Infernape's irritation. Infernape sighed, and glanced over at the current object of Brock's attention. He was expecting some ditto, or "curvacious" Infernape, as Brock called them, trying to lure his Pokémon into some interest. When Infernape realized that his speculations were completely off, his mouth slowly dropped down. This Pokémon was... _beautiful_.

The lithe creature had the prettiest amethyst eyes, which nervously darted to and fro as they examined the unfamiliar room. The normally-blue fur was instead a sweet shade of lemon, and the chest-midsection fur that was ordinarily cream was a pastel sky blue. Infernape was completely in awe, and quickly tried to snap himself out of his stupor before his "soldier" headed towards the battlefield, and prove to Brock that he actually _could_ be attracted to a Pokémon he brought.

But something was off. Infernape took a deep breath through his nose, narrowing his eyes as he detected something that humans couldn't. This Lucario didn't smell like the sickly-sweet scent of an aroused female, or anything like it. He noticed exactly the opposite, in fact - the smell was musky. The other Pokémon was… male. Infernape suddenly cracked a small smile, before covering it back up with his dismissive look. _This was good_, he noted silently.

Infernape was never too interested in any females that Brock brought back to him, since he had already come to terms with the fact that he was gay. Despite this, Brock hoped that one day, the Pokémon that he brought back would be "the one," and that Infernape would snap and just want to go crazy with lust and breed until he couldn't anymore. His trainer was even desperate enough to get a Ditto, which only repulsed Infernape with a fat and overly hairy version of himself. But, despite all the attempts… Brock never got a positive response from Infernape in the choices he had him meet. Until now, that is. Infernape was confused as to why Brock brought back a _male_ if he were trying to do a project requiring breeding. Did he not know?

Brock nodded contently. "Ah, Infernape, ain't she a beauty? Pretty... _curvacious_. She's in your egg group, and a shiny one. I heard that those were _extra_ feisty, eh?" Brock gave Infernape a sexy eyebrow-wiggle. Infernape could see the Daycare Woman about to speak up, clearing her throat and raising her hand to intervene, but Brock wasn't about to listen to any of it.

"No, no, no. It's going to work this time, I just know it! I caught that look in Infernape's eye! I'll even give them some _space_, too. I wanted to revisit some my favorite Nurse Joys, anyway. Oh, wait… that's all of them!" Brock laughed heartily at his own joke, and patted Infernape on the arm, which he quickly took back when the skin on his palm started to sizzle. "C'mon, buddy. I need you to try, at least. Try not to fuck it up this time, alright? If you do happen to fuck something, let it be that Lucario, eh?" With that last word and a wave over his shoulder, he disappeared out the door.

The Daycare Woman shook her head, but nonetheless ushered both of the Pokémon into the Daycare area. "Infernape, tell the Lucario about the ropes, alright?" Infernape nodded eagerly. As she walked away, she muttered, "You would think that the asshat would know that Lucario was a male, being a breeder…" With the door leading to the place closed, there was silence.

Almost as if on cue, Lucario and Infernape looked at each other. Though the shiny Pokémon's purple eyes couldn't hide the fear that he possessed, wisdom and potential threat reflected back at him. Lucario took a tentative step back, not sure whether this Pokémon was to be trusted as a friend or foe. He held up his paws to warn Infernape not to get any closer. "Don't worry, buddy, I'm not going to hurt you. We're in a Daycare – it's all right." Lucario's defensive stance did not cease, but his hard eyes softened a little at the small outreach of comfort.

"Who are you? Where is my master?" Lucario looked around for the peppy little boy whose sticky hands always seemed to be touching him and his glimmering coat. "Why am I here?"

Infernape chuckled to himself at the barrage of questions. "Well, your _former_ master is probably off having fun with that Ditto that _my_ master traded for you. This is a Daycare, like I said." Infernape gestured around to the too-fresh-smelling area that they were contained in. "Brock – that's our master – put us here while he's out exploring for some Nurse Joy action. I'm assuming that he's not going to get any." The Fire Pokémon shrugged. "We were just put here to be taken care of while he's gone. We just… sit around and stuff. Whatever the fuck they expect us to do with inflatable toys and slides."

"I need to get out." Lucario looked sideways at the perfectly-painted wooden fence that surrounded the enclosure. Infernape followed the other Pokémon's gaze, and waggled his finger at the naive Pokémon.

"Oh, no you don't. That fence may _look_ puny and insignificant, but unless you want to be shocked with who-knows-how-many watts of energy, I would stay away from it. Trust me - it does not feel good." Infernape knew from experience.

Lucario wavered, lowering his arms and tasting a bit of personal defeat. "M-my master... he traded me for a _Ditto_? There is no way _out_ of this cursed place?" He slid slowly to the ground, crushed. "Wow. It appears that my life just completely came crashing down on me." Infernape leapt for joy inside – consolation was the best way to seduce.

Infernape walked over to where Lucario sat, slumped on the ground, keeping his calm demeanor as to not make the Lucario immediately suspicious. "I'm sorry, man. This kind of thing happens all the time. But it won't be all that bad here." Infernape crept down to Lucario's level, trying to express as much sympathy as he could. He started by resting a single hand on Lucario's shoulder, letting warmth extend to the very tips to his fingers. He moved it slowly up and down Lucario's arm, still trying to play the "good-natured buddy" act.

Lucario became still upon feeling the soothing touch of Infernape on his arm. What was this Pokémon – who he barely knew – doing? Lucario also noticed that the warmth he felt also affected the very lower parts of his body, as his member slowly slid out of its sheath. However, when he sharply looked up at Infernape in embarrassment and surprise, he found that the Flame Pokémon didn't look offended at all. If anything, he looked particularly _pleased_ with himself. "Wh-Why are you – What are you doing…?"

"Shh. Just... relax. You need a little something-something to take your mind off of your stress. I think we all do." Lucario swallowed, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. Why wasn't he stopping him? It felt as if his body parts were frozen.

Infernape slid around to Lucario's front, moving the Aura Pokémon's legs that he had moved to cover his raging hard on. Infernape grasped it deftly, giving a few experimental strokes with his hand, liking the familiar weight in his palm – he hadn't been laid in so long. "Hmm… You're pretty big, you know. I'm surprised why the ladies aren't all over you. Aren't they?"

Lucario didn't respond, thinking about how he had never liked female Pokémon in the slightest – they were bitchy, and the thought of mating with them... disgusting. Apparently, neither had Infernape. What if someone caught them? Lucario made a move to pry Infernape away from him, but was quickly stopped in his tracks as Infernape suddenly dove down and enveloped his length with his mouth. Lucario wanted to tell him to stop – that people would intervene, or that he himself would – but simply couldn't utter the words to do so.

Infernape bobbed up and down on Lucario's member, using his teeth to lightly graze the underside as he came back up. He noted that Lucario was still particularly tense, and was hell-bent on changing that. He pressed on, using the hand that wasn't holding Lucario to gently message his inner thigh, stroking the golden fur delicately. He almost smiled around the other Pokémon's cock when he felt him finally give up and relax, the tension releasing from his body._ Success!_ Infernape thought to himself. Lucario groaned quietly as Infernape picked up his ministrations. His subconsciously felt his paw float to Infernape's shoulder, pressing down slightly to encourage him.

"Y-yes…" Lucario panted, clearly accepting Infernape. "F-faster…" Infernape obliged, plunging down on Lucario's dick with a faster place. He pulled up to the very top and moved his tongue just around the head, then dived back down to engulf him once more. Soon, he tasted precum, a sweet and salty taste that was familiar and completely unique at the same time. Naturally, he wanted more. He sucked and slurped around Lucario's member, hoping to milk him for more of the cloudy seed.

Suddenly, Lucario outright moaned, the paw on Infernape's shoulder tightening. "Infernape…" The Fire-type Pokemon did not heed Lucario's unsaid warning; he was eager to be filled. His hands mimicked the movements of his mouth; up, down, and then down to the hilt of Lucario's sheath. For an agonizing second, all Infernape did was flick his warm tongue over the very tip of his sensitive organ, eliciting small, slightly-stifled whimpers from the Aura Pokemon, whose brow was already slick with sweat.

Infernape's ears perked up when he heard the telltale signs of Lucario getting ready to realease: quickened breathing, a death-grip on his shoulder, and never-ending moans. "I-I think I'm gonna… come!" With one last lick on Infernape's part, Lucario shuddered, emptying his heavy fill into Infernape's eagerly awaiting maw. Infernape locked around Lucario, allowing every last drop of the milky come to flow into his mouth, content with the reward. When Infernape was sure that Lucario was done – at least for the moment – he removed himself, and swallowed the huge load. He licked his lips happily, but wasn't completely satisfied. During the session, Infernape had acquired quite the hard-on himself, and stood up, hoping Lucario would return the favor. He stood up, showing Lucario the massive organ. "Can you handle it?"

Lucario knew what to do, at least somewhat. He crouched in front of Infernape, admiring the huge member that he sported. Tentatively, he took a lick, pleased when it elicited a positive grunt from Infernape. Infernape gently placed a hand on Lucario's head, guiding his mouth to his tip. Lucario took it from there and slid down, fighting the urge to gag on Infernape's warm, monstrous dick. He pulled up, then dipped back to the hilt, wondering what had made him feel so good when he was being serviced. He experimentally added a little teeth-grazing as he moved. "Damn!" Infernape nearly came then and there, but held it off and pushed Lucario away from his member, panting slightly.

"Hopefully this will be enough. Your mouth is super small, and I don't think I could handle anymore." Infernape guided Lucario into a position where he was on all fours, going to take his rightful place at the back. "Now, this… may be a challenge. You need to completely relax, or it won't be good for you." Lucario started to shudder, wondering how much this would hurt – his ass was virgin. He was surprised that he had willingly engaged himself in this, but was having last-minute regrets.

Infernape positioned his length at Lucario's puckered entrance, and murmured, "Are you ready?" The Aura Pokémon nodded after a pause, closing his eyes. Then, Infernape started to push in, slowly so as to allow Lucario steady time to adjust to his unreasonable size. There was a bit of resistance. Lucario winced, but kept nodding for Infernape to continue. When Infernape had gotten to the hilt of his length, he stopped to gauge Lucario's reaction.

At first, Lucario felt pain, but when he relaxed, it didn't hurt too much. "Okay… I'm good. Go." At that command, Infernape began to move in and out, slowly, groaning loudly at how tight Lucario was. Though Lucario was about to question what good this was for him, he felt a pleasurable feeling creep into him every time that Infernape pushed in. Lucario began to softly whimper and moan, pushing back on Infernape whenever he pulled out. The feeling of being filled… it made no sense, but he loved it.

"C-can I go faster?" Infernape was desperate to truly begin, enjoying the tight feeling of Lucario wrapped around him. Lucario's loud moan was enough for him, and he increased his pace.

The smell of sex floated in the air as the sound of dull thuds made by their bodies meeting rang in the Daycare lot. The pleased sounds of Pokémon experiencing pleasure that could only come from mating could probably be heard all the way to the PokéCenter, but they didn't care. All that mattered to them in that moment was each other, and the heat of the moment.

Infernape ran his hands over Lucario's hips as he rapidly fucked him from behind, murmuring his mate's name. "Oh, Lucario… Damn, you're tight." At this point, Infernape was going so fast that Lucario could only lay there and be ravaged with pleasure. He could barely tell him to tell Infernape to speed, but he was already doing it. They both could sense when the other was about to go over, and Infernape moved his dick quickly in and out of Lucario.

"Fuck!" Lucario let loose a cry when Infernape found that one special spot inside of him that maxed out the amount of pleasure that he was having, to the point where all he could do was grip the ground, panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Please, please, Infernape! I can't…"

"W-we're almost there… Just one last…" …thrust. Infernape dove one last time into Lucario's ass, and both Pokémon howled with joy as they had their sweet releases. Infernape let out a wave of cum yelling Lucario's name, filling him up to the very brim. Cum started to leak out of him, and trail into a cloudy puddle at the lovers' hands and feet.

Lucario panted alongside Infernape, completely spent. He collapsed in a heap. Infernape wrapped himself around Lucario, chuckling breathlessly. "I haven't had a good time like that in a while. By the way… the Daycare is for mating." Lucario rolled his eyes.

"I think Brock may be a _little_ disappointed."


End file.
